The Heart of a Werewolf
by geha
Summary: The Romance between Remus and Tonks set through OotP. Will their love survive all the heartcahe? will they ACTUALLY admit that they love each other? review please
1. Chapter 1

The Pink Haired Wolfe  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. They all belong to Ms JK Rowling. I'm still keeping myself entertained until book 6! BRING IT ON JK! Pretty please?  
  
Author note: Ok here I am again, when I'm supposed to be doing my language essay! This is something that my good friend Hannio gave me an idea for so I dedicate this to her! My plan is to have this as a love story between Remus and Tonks. It will have all the other characters from the OotP too. I am trying to make this a serious love story, which goes along the plan for OotP. This is my first time doing a romance so please let me know what you think.  
  
Summery: the first chapter is the introduction of Tonks and how she becomes a member of the Order. There is no Remus but he WILL come.  
  
Chapter one.  
  
Tonks entered the old door of number 12. She did not want to be there. It was only two days ago that Dumbledore asked her to join the Order. She was shocked because she did not know that the Order actually existed. She had heard rumours about it, but she thought that was just some urban myth.  
  
Dumbledore had come to her at her apartment. She was not expecting him. She was waiting for the pizza deliveryman to drop off her vegetarian pizza with extra cheese. Instead when she opened the door, there stood Dumbledore in his midnight blue robes that contained tiny silver starts that shone ever so brightly.  
  
She was complete shock.  
  
"Um... good evening Professor Dumbledore, sir........can I help you?"  
  
She had looked down on the floor, embarrassed. She was wearing her pyjamas, the ones with the cute little sheep.  
  
"Ahh Miss Tonks, I was looking especially for you. May I come in?"  
  
Tonks had looked up in the Professors sparkling blue eyes.  
  
"ERR, why not"  
  
It was hard to say no to Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore entered her tiny apartment and took a seat on the black sofa.  
  
"Miss Tonks, I have a proposal to make."  
  
She took a seat opposite him and listened carefully. She had always trusted Dumbledore, more than she'd ever trusted the ministry, even though she worked for them.  
  
Dumbledore rested his hands on his lap and took a deep breath. His long skinny fingers tapped ever so slightly on his leg.  
  
"I'm going to be frank with you, Miss Tonks because we do not have that much time. Voldemort is back"  
  
Tonks continued to look into the blue eyes of Dumbledore. The information that Dumbledore had just given zoomed past her.  
  
"Sorry, Professor?"  
  
"I'm afraid to say that Voldemort is back." She defiantly heard him this time. She nodded ever so slightly and concentrated on the cream coloured wall behind Dumbledore .she thought for a while. Could he be back? Was it really him? She had been a lot younger the last time that he'd been in power. She knew the extent of his powers, her parents often told her how lucky she was that her life did not include all the pain and suffering that Lord Voldemort had caused. She knew who he was Everyone did.  
  
She nodded again and remained calm  
  
"When did he come back, Professor?" she asked in a voice that bared no emotion  
  
"During the summer. He has many of his inner circles with him already. We have to move fast"  
  
Tonks screwed her face, causing one strand of her bright pink hair to turn the exact colour of Dumbledore robes.  
  
"What do you mean by we?"  
  
Dumbledore looked at her through his half moon spectacles  
  
"Miss Tonks, I think it is time to tell you about the Order of the Phoenix"  
  
Tonks straighten up. This could not be a myth if Dumbledore was telling her about it. It had to be true. But why was he telling her?  
  
"The Order is a group of elite members of the wizardry community who have one common goal. To eliminate the evil that Voldemort sets in this and the muggle world. We try and find out what he plans to do and stop him as best as we can. We had an Order the last time that Voldemort had power but many of our members, I'm afraid to say are no longer with us"  
  
Dumbledore bowed his head for a couple of seconds  
  
"We have decided to re-create the Order and invite you, Miss Tonks to be one of its key members. I'm not going to say that it is easy to be in the order. It is not. Its hard, tough and very tiring but it is worth it. Of course you do not have to join, but I would appreciate if you did."  
  
Tonks nodded. She would join. Her mother would have killed her if she did not join!  
  
"You may of course take some time thinking about my offer, but I urge you to be quick. We do not have that much time"  
  
Tonks stood up and walked towards her old headmaster. She looked at him and said  
  
"I will join"  
  
So that was two days ago and now she was here, ready to become a full member of the Order. But there was one thing that was bothering her far more than the prospect of fighting Voldemort. It was the fact that the meeting was at this old house. She hated this house. It reminded her of her cousin. Her favourite cousin. Um correction, she said to herself, ex favourite cousin.  
  
She walked up the stone stairs and entered the door. Dumbledore had told her what she needed to know. She could enter and go as she pleased.  
  
She walked through the passage towards the room where she could here voices chatting to one another.  
  
She walked as slowly as she could, delaying the time. She concentrated on the door ahead and then...............  
  
"Bloody Hell"  
  
She had tripped over an umbrella.  
  
"SCUM, MUDBLOODS. FILTY...."  
  
She looked up at the portrait that seemed to be screaming at her. She looked awfully like her.  
  
"Oh my God! HER", Tonks screamed in disgust.  
  
She hated her great aunt. She remembered how she had met her once and the old lady had smacked her on her head and called her a half Mudblood.  
  
"Yeah that's exactly what I said when I saw her" came a voice from the door.  
  
It was Sirius Black.  
  
Ok that was it! Please tell me what you think. If you have nay suggestions on how I can improve it then please say so! Thank you!!!!!! Geha xXx 


	2. Chapter 2

The Heart of a Werewolf  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I am simply keeping myself entertained until book 6! Come on JK please?  
  
Author Note: Thank you for all the great reviews! They make me very happy!  
  
Hannio.......Thank you girl! I know how much we both love Remus so I'm going to try and make him as realistic as possible!  
  
FuzzFurry.....Dude I love your name! I love Sirius too  
  
Jelly Bean.....Thank you for that really nice review. Love your name too.  
  
Clover Brook......Thank you. I can't wait for Remus either. I love him!  
  
Summery: So Tonks is now a member of the Order, but will she still want to be when she meets her ex favourite cousin, the murderer Sirius Black? Remus comes too!  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
There he stood, his long black hair shining in the light. He looked good for someone who had been on the run for two years. He looked straight into the eyes of Tonks. He smiled at her in his characteristic mischievous smile. That smile that Tonks loved, the smile that had always gotten her into trouble.  
  
But she hated it now. She hated him for what he done. How could he stand there smiling at her? Was he twisted?  
  
After all he had done, to her, her mother, the muggle families, to Harry Potter. How could he look at her or even smile at her.  
  
"Hey Tonks. How you doing?"  
  
Did he just speak to her?  
  
Sirius smiled at her again.  
  
"Hey aren't you going to give your uncle a hug? Maybe a little kiss?"  
  
Tonks blinked hard. She couldn't believe he had the nerve to say that to her.  
  
Tonks nodded at him and walked towards him. Sirius's smile had grown even bigger. She came face to face with him and leaned forward. Sirius thought he was going to get a kiss on the cheek from his favourite relative.  
  
"I hate you", screamed Tonks, in his face.  
  
Then she did something completely out of character. She punched Sirius in the stomach, as hard as she could. It was pretty hard because Sirius fell on the floor clutching his stomach.  
  
"Tonks?" he managed to mutter.  
  
"I hate you, you traitor. What the hell are you doing here? How can you even speak to me?"  
  
Tonks was so angry that she was shaking. Sirius looked up at her, still clutching his stomach. With his free hand, he reached for Tonks leg. Tonks moved her leg away as quickly as she could.  
  
"Don't touch me. Don't talk to me. I hate you Sirius Black". Tonks voice carried so much emotion, that Sirius looked down at his knees. His face had lost that happy look he had when he first spotted Tonks.  
  
"What is going on out here?" shouted Arthur Weasley. He had heard a crashing noise.  
  
Mr Weasley looked down at Sirius and then at Tonks. Her facial expression said everything.  
  
"Sirius, are you all right?" Mr Weasley reached for Sirius. Sirius took his arm and managed to stand up, his eyes never leaving the face of Tonks.  
  
Tonks looked at Mr Weasley in disgust. Why was he helping him?  
  
Mad Eye Moody came out in the hallway and took a look at Sirius. He then turned to Tonks, his magical eye spinning around.  
  
"Tonks, what is the meaning of this?"  
  
"You're asking me? What the hell is he doing here?"  
  
Moody walked toward her and looked at her in the eye.  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
Tonks looked at the damaged face of Mad Eye Moody.  
  
Before she could say anything, Sirius cut in  
  
"Tonks, I can explain, I can explain everything"  
  
She turned to him, her face in a scowl  
  
"Don't speak to me"  
  
"Tonks, please will you just...."  
  
Tonks had had enough of him. Who was he to tell her what to do? She hated him. She hated him for the last 15 years. How could he act like this, after all he's done? How could he look at her?  
  
"SHUT UP BLACK".  
  
Tonks rushed forward and was about to strike him in the face with her fist, when Moody grabbed her by the waist.  
  
"Oh no you don't, missy"  
  
"LET GO OF ME MOODY. LET ME HAVE HIM. I WANT TO SEE HIM SUFFER. LIKE WE SUFFERED. LIKE MY MOTHER. LIKE ALL THOSE MUGGLE FAMILLIES. LIKE HARRY POTTER. HOW CAN YOU STAND THERE HELPING HIM? SEND HIM BACK....."  
  
Tonks was wrestling against Moody who held her tightly. For an old man, he had plenty of strength.  
  
"Let me go", she screamed.  
  
"What is going on here" came a voice from behind them.  
  
Remus Lupin had walked through the front door. He was slightly confused to see the four of them standing in the passage. He looked at Moody who was holding a girl with pink hair. She had the look of murder on her face. Sirius was stood opposite her. His face looked as if he had just returned to Askaban. He looked at Remus in the eyes and frowned.  
  
"Moody? Arthur? What is going on?" he repeated, this time with more confidence in his voice.  
  
Moody was the first to speak.  
  
"Ah, young Miss Tonks here is trying to kill Sirius. And she's doing a good job of it. Black, Askaban made you week. Can't even defend against a girl"  
  
Sirius looked at Moody.  
  
"She's not just a girl. She's my niece"  
  
Tonks wriggled with the grip of Moody. "I am no bloody relation of yours. I have absolutely nothing to do with you"  
  
She screamed so hard and loud that Mr Weasley took a step back from Sirius. Sirius looked down at his feet. He closed his eyes, hoping that he had not heard what Tonks just said.  
  
Remus seeing the look on Sirius's face, walked toward Tonks. He placed his hand on her shoulder. Tonks glared at him, into his amber eyes. Any friend of his was not a friend of hers.  
  
"Nymphadora Tonks, right?" he asked her in a soft calming voice.  
  
Tonks glared at him.  
  
Remus nodded at Moody who then let go of Tonks.  
  
Remus placed his other hand on her other shoulder and looked at her deeply.  
  
"I know that this is a shock for you. You did not expect to see Sirius here. But Nymphadora, you have to understand that Sirius is innocent. He did nothing.  
  
Tonks raised her eyebrows at him. Remus Lupin was looking at her so intensely, that she started to feel uncomfortable. She looked over at Sirius, who looked up from the floor and caught her gaze  
  
"You're telling me that he is innocent. After all he has done, you seem to think that he is innocent?" she looked at Remus's face. His expression had not changed.  
  
"Yes I do think he is innocent and so will you. Do you think Dumbledore would have allowed him to come to the headquarters if he was a deatheater?" Remus raised his eyebrow at her.  
  
Tonks opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Dumbledore had invited him? How could that be? He was a deatheater. Dumbledore did not associate with deatheaters? He was a good guy. But why was he here? She remembered what her mother had said to her. Always trust what Dumbledore says. Well if he said that Sirius was good, and then it must mean that he was good.  
  
She looked up at Sirius. She had not realized that everyone, including Sirius was looking at her. She looked over at Arthur Weasley. He worked for the ministry. He came from a good family. He wouldn't just be with Sirius. What about Moody. The famous Moody. She would have imagined Moody blasting Sirius's head if he had thought that he was guilty. And Remus? Well she knew that he and Sirius were old friends. She remembered Remus from the days when Sirius use to baby-sit her. Remus was a good guy. He would never forgive Sirius if he believed that he had done what everyone thought he had done.  
  
And what about her? Did she believe him? Should she listen to Remus? She had loved Sirius. She had looked up to him for all those years. She idolized him. How could that Sirius she loved be that Sirius that she hated? Was it possible that she had it all wrong?  
  
She looked up, into the eyes of Sirius. He looked hopefully at her. His eyes scared that she would disown him again. He bit his lips and whispered "Tonks?"  
  
She too bit her lip, he was innocent. Her heart started to pound. Her eyes filled with tears. She had family.  
  
Sirius looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Come here, you", he reached out to her and she went to him. He held her so tight, but it did not bother Tonks. She cried on his shoulder.  
  
Ok That's it! Yes I know this is a love story between Remus and Tonks and I promise that there will be a romance but I have to set the scene!!! So please let me know what you think. Geha xXx 


	3. Chapter 3

Heart of a Werewolf 

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to JK Rowling.

**Author note: **Sorry guys it's taken me ages to update but I've been buzy revising and finishing off countless essay. I also want to apologise for my very bad spelling (have an excuse: been under a lot of stress) but I'll try to be more careful.

Also the Tonks Sirius uncle thing. I though by relation he was like an uncle BUT I don't tend to make their relationship like that, they are more big bro little sis kind of relationship!

Thank you:

Mis-peake 

Kirjava2

Honeyduck 

Shinystars007

**Wmlaw (nsi)**

Hitchcock

Fire Lizard 

LuthienGranger 2004

Kate the tigeress 

Hannio

FuzzFurry 

Angel starr

Clover brook 

I promise I'll do personalised thank you's in the next chapter. Must do my essay now!

Chapter 3 

Tonks stood with Sirius, her face buried in his shoulder. She was sobbing quietly. Arthur, Moody and Remus stood facing them, each remembering their reactions when they had found out that Sirius was innocent. 

Sirius held Tonks in his arms and patted her on her back, he was happy that Tonks believed him but he had a slight uneasy feeling. What if everyone else behaved like this when they first saw him? He could deal with Tonks but he wasn't to sure about everyone else.

Moody coughed out aloud, which caused everyone's attention to focus on Tonks and Sirius again. 

Tonks gently removed herself from Sirius's embrace, carefully wiping her eyes. She looked down at the floor. She didn't want anyone looking at her, especially since they had seen her act so out of character. 

Um, why don't we make …um some tea?" said Arthur, who wished that his wife were here. She was good in situations like these.

"Good idea Weasley. I've been dying for a cuppa all day" growled Moody, his magical electric blue eye still spinning around towards the door.

Remus nodded. " I think Nymphadora and Sirius could do with one too. I'll help you make it. It will give you two a chance to catch up," he said to Tonks and Sirius in a soft caring voice.

Sirius nodded and placed his arm around Tonks. She looked up at him, and gave him a slight smile.

" Make Tonks a hot chocolate. I seen to remember that you were addicted to chocolate, weren't you?"

Tonks smiled again and nodded her head.

"Hot chocolate it is then" Arthur smiled at Tonks. He was feeling more comfortable now that Tonks was smiling. He had seen her around the Ministry and she had always looked like she was having a blast and to see her now, all sad and angry was such a change.

"Come on", said Remus to Moody and Arthur, who followed him to the basement.

Tonks and Sirius watched the three of them go down to the basement.  Tonks stood awkwardly next to Sirius. She did not know what they were going to do now. Were they going to talk about what happened or were they going to pretend that it didn't happen?

Sirius too, was feeling uncomfortable. What was he suppose to say to Tonks? Tonks who had looked up to him during the early part of his life. The little Tonks that he got use to seeing, following him, Moony and Prongs around.  Now here she was, all grown up, looking completely different to what he remembered, even her eyes were different. 

Sirius stood next to Tonks with his arm around her. He bit his lip and then looked down at her pink hair.

"Do you want to go sit down?" he asked quietly.

Tonks nodded without looking at him.

She followed him into a small room that lay at the end of the hallway. Instantly the smell hit her. The room smelled of dampness and dirt. It was dark and dingy. It looked as if nobody had been there for at least fifteen years. The sofa use to be a red colour but was now a dirty black colour. Years and years worth of dust and dirt had accumulated on it. The small window that was behind the sofa was covered in some sort of green substance. From the outside, the window was covered in bird droppings. There was no possible way of looking out of the window. The wallpaper, which had been green as Tonks tried to remember, was now just, like the dirt sofa. Every inch of this tiny room was filled with dirt.

"Um, where do you want to sit?" asked Sirius with a tiny smirk on his lips.

He had seen the look on her face when she entered the room.

Tonks screwed up her face, which made a strand of her vibrant pink hair turn into the classical black colour of the Black family. This place was having an effect on her.

"There I guess," she pointed at the decaying sofa. 

Sirius followed her to the sofa where both of them sat at the very edge of the sofa. They sat apart from each other, both looking anywhere but each other. 

Sirius sat looking at some old portrait of some vague family member. Tonks was looking down at her fingernails wanting to say something to Sirius but feeling very nervous every time she opened her mouth.

They sat silently for about ten minutes. Finally Tonks decided to say something. She hated silence.

"Listen Sirius, I'm sorry for punching you before. It was just a reaction. I didn't mean it"

Tonks looked at him, and Sirius looked back at her. He reached for her hand and took it. 

"Its ok. I should have expected that" he smiled at her.

"Although when have you started punching like a man? Last I remember you had the weakest punch ever. Even for a girl!"

Tonks opened her mouth in disgust, but a small smile was playing on her lips.

"You would know, wouldn't you? You got punched by every girl in Gryffindor and Hufflepuff."

Sirius threw his hand up in objection.

"When? I never got punched, Nymph"

Tonks laughed out loud and moved closer to Sirius.

"You so got punched. You always thought that you were the ladies man. Don't you remember?

Sirius threw down his arms and laughed. Tonks laughed with him.

"Yeah, I guess I was a bit of a prat, wasn't I? Thought I was right cleaver, me Moony and Prongs" Sirius continued smiling at the memory of him and his two best friends.

Tonks shook her head.

"You and Prongs were but Moony was sensible. Not like you two, he was cool"

Sirius raised his eyebrows at her in a mock sarcastic way.

"I can see that the little school girl crush on Remus is still there." he teased her.

"What!" exclaimed Tonks whose cheeks were turning into the same colour of her hair.

Sirius laughed in his trademark mischievous manner. He began to mutter something that strangely sounded like " Tonks and Remus sitting in a tree"

Tonks shook her head in outrage.

"Still as immature as ever"

Sirius laughed at her whilst giving her a superior looks. Tonks shook her head and dived for Sirius. 

"Ok ok, I was messing… I don't mean it…"

Tonks let go of Sirius and sat next to him, smiling at him.

Sirius rubbed his stomach.

"Your so violent now, where's the innocent little Nymph that I knew" he continued rubbing his stomach " I'm suppose to be the violent one, breaking out of Azkaban and all that…."

Tonks smiled at him and then coughed. She had inhaled dust when she had dived for Sirius.

"So", asked Sirius, not wanting the conversation to stop especially now that he and Tonks were on speaking terms. 

"How are your mum and dad? Haven't seen them in ages"

Tonks nodded slowly.

"There're ok. Mums decided that she doesn't really want to be in the wizard world anymore and dads going along with her, although I'm sure that he prefers being here rather than with the muggles. Mum wants to be away from all this danger especially now that you know who is back."

Sirius nodded slowly at her. He had always likes Tonks mother. 

"She wanted me to go with them but I decided not too. I mean we cant run away from it can we? If he's returned then he's returned, no point arguing, just get on with it now. She hates the fact that I'm an Auror.  I mean she's dead proud and all that but she's just worried….."

"You're an Auror?" interrupted Sirius looking extremely proud and shocked

Tonks smiled at him.

"What surprised that little Tonks can defend for herself?" she teased.

"Yeah. Oh my God that is fantastic."

"Thanks, Padfoot. I wanted to be one when you qualified, but then you know with all this misunderstanding with you and well you know, I was determined to become one"

Sirius beamed at her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm so proud of you"

Again Tonks cheeks turned into the colour of her hair.

"One tea and one hot chocolate" came a slightly hoarse voice from the door.

"Over here waiter!" called Sirius.

Remus gave Sirius a rather sarcastic look, which made Sirius chuckle.

"Hey Moony, do you know that Tonks is an Auror?" he asked proudly.

Remus placed the cups on the filthy coffee table in front of them.

"Really Nymphadora. That is brilliant. I always knew you'd do something great"

Tonks smiled at him shyly, whilst her cheeks again seemed to be turning to the same shade of pink.

She heard Sirius snort behind her, which prompted Remus to give him a look of warning.

Remus took a seat next to her on the sofa and smiled at her. Tonks could not help notice his smile. It was a lot different to what she remembered. At school, behind his smile was a cheeky interior. His innocent appearance fooled all his teachers but had bought him three best friends.

She had loved his smile back them, she did have a crush on him back then, but that was a silly schoolgirl crush. Now she was older and slightly wiser, but why were those amber eyes mesmerizing her?

Tonks realized that she had been quiet for several minutes. She had to say something quickly.

"Um…so you staying here too, Moo, I mean Remus"

Remus smiled at her pleasantly, whilst Tonks tried to avoid Sirius who was nipping her back.

"Yes I am. I'm keeping Sirius company" he smiled at her.

Tonks returned a nervous smile. What was she supposed to say now?

Then she remembered. How could she have been so selfish? She may not have liked him, but he was one of their best friends. 

"Um, Sirius, Remus I just want to say that I'm sorry about Wormtail"

In front of her, the usually calm face of Remus turned into an uncharacteristic scowl, and behind her she heard Sirius mutter a swear word.

"Don't be sorry about that twat, Tonks. He isn't dead. He's with Voldemort."

Tonks raised her eyebrows. Had she heard right? Wormtail with Voldemort. That annoying little boy, with him.

"How" she stammered.

"He double crossed us" spat Sirius.

"He was James and Lily's secret keeper but he was also a spy for Voldemort. As soon as he became secret keeper, he told Voldemort where they were and then well you know the rest. I went to see him, to make sure that he was all right but he put on this show, saying that I was the spy. And then he transfigured into a rat and disappeared"

Tonks sat there very still. She swore quietly to herself.

"Is he still alive?" she asked.

Remus answered her.

"He is. We saw him two years ago"

Tonks turned around and looked at Sirius. How could he have thought that he was guilty?

"I'm sorry Sirius," she whispered.

Sirius looked at her, and shook his head slightly.

"No worries"

Tonks sat between Remus and Sirius still not understanding how that wimp of a boy turned out to be a spy.

"We're going to get him though," said Remus in a small quiet voice that was full of determination, "We're going to make him pay for all the pain he's caused"

Tonks looked at Remus and felt her heart stop. So much emotion was present in that face, so much anger.

"We will" she replied.

Ok that was it! I know there is hardly any action between Tonks and Remus but it's getting there! Let me know what you think!


End file.
